True Warlock
by Seadog09
Summary: Yoshika has her power back but the back lash of power brought somthing from anouther world


If you have not watched Strike Witches both seasons and the movie you will be lost reading this it starts during the end of the movie.

This is not a true cross over but will have characters from many anime and manga.

True Warlock

Chapter One: It begins God help us.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt, her side hurt her head hurt her whole body hurt even her hair hurt. Evan in pain she was content she had saved the village and destroyed the enemy.

Then she herd them her friends, her teammates, her comrades. They called to her and her hart sored with joy she heard a voice in her sole "What do you desire my daughter." No thought was needed she knew what she wanted ever stents she first put on a striker unit. "I want to protect every one and every living thing on this planet." "Very well so shall it be." Then power she thought lost returned only stronger.

In answer to the call from her friends she stood. The pain was nothing compared to the desire to protect and as the magic HER magic coursed through her healing her wounds and clearing her mind once again she faced the enemy of this world.

In another diminution a tractor trailer was slowly driving a two lane road towards a coal mine the slick road and load of 75,000 pounds of explosives it carried made speed less than desirable. The driver Rick Brown was 60 and in no rush after 30 years in the military 10 as an airborne ranger in the army and 20 in the navy as a gunners mate and his wife past away and kids moved out he had nowhere he had to be soon.

Rick drove over a hill and started down the other side he touched the breaks to check the traction and started to slip the traction sucked. As he came around a corner his hart almost stopped there was a school bus stalled sideways on a bridge over a river he knew he could not stop before he hit the bus and with the load of explosives likely kill everyone. He turned to the right and off the bridge all he thought." it was a good life."

It was warm no pain and quiet, Rick opened his eyes to all soft white light from behind he heard a voice he had not heard in years calling him. "Rick my love "as two arms wrapped around him he turned and kissed his wife. After they parted he looked at her "Ruby You look as young as the day we married."

They held each other for a long time in silence. Ruby finally said "Rick our lord sent me to ask you a question. Knowing if you saw heaven you would not leave the lord had me meet you here in-between to if you would serve him on another world?"

Rick was stunned this was NOT fair he wanted to be with his wife in heaven not some other world but long ago he had given his hart mind sole and body to God and served him with all his might. Rick knew he would continue to serve as long as he was needed. "I am his to command but I want to be with you. I have missed you so much." Ruby smiled at him "And I you but this other world need you or it may well be destroyed." With a heavy sigh he answered "Then I have no chooses how do I get there?"

With another hug Ruby released him "Frist you need to know this other earth has deferent rules than our world first it has magic and unlike the tricks and sleight of hand we call magic it is a power given to the few that can use it by the spirit of the planet and that is whom you will work for but that spirit is sleeping or you would not be needed." Rick thought about this. "So the planet is alive but asleep?" "Yes if it were awake this enemy would not have been able to attack at all but as it is there few that can fight them and they need your help." "Ok what else do I need to know?" A twinkle showed in Ruby's eyes "Second the magic users are all girls called witches and you will be tied to one of them threw the magic that used to transport you to their world don't try and fight it you will lover her as much as you love me and I think that is grand you need all the love you can get. It also is a failsafe you will have no defense against her if you go crazy or try to destroy the world she can and will stop you."

Rick was stunned he had never even thought about love with anyone but Ruby. "I'm afraid to ask is there anything else I should know?" he asks. Ruby snickered "Yes have fun dear." As a blue light covered him Rick felt his body shift and change and a strange feeling of power coursed through his new body he passed out.

In the first dimension the young girl stood and watched her friends fight the Neroi from inside a magic circle. Then her mentor Major Sakamoto dropped her striker to her so she could again sore through the sky.

After she took off no one noticed a small blue magic circle about the size of one yard over a drying patch of Yoshika's blood. Upon this spot a new form appeared curled into a fetal position.

Rick opened his eyes everything was strange his new body had sharper senses. He could hear and smell things he could not identify his sight was sharper and as he stood up his tail helped him balance.

Rick stopped dead still "wait a minute. TAIL WHIN DID I GIT A TAIL!" Looking behind him sure enough a long black tail sawed back and forth. Then slowly looking at the rest of his body he almost fainted. It was the body of a girl about ten to twelve years old. Further inspection found cat like eras fangs and claws. But no sign of cloths. "This is just great I'm now a naked cat girl in the middle of nowhere. I feel like an anime reject." He now SHE would have continued but for the rustling bushes off to the right caused her to shift toward the sound in a defensive crouch claws and fangs bared.

Out of the bushes came a small black kitten followed by a not so small black tiger with white stripes. Before Rick could decide what to do the kitten spoke "Hello we are your familures we will help control your magic and adjust to this world if you will have us. I am Su and this is Rin. If you allow us to merge with you I will help with your normal magic and Rin will help with your warlock magic. And what we know of the world will be added to your own knowledge. What do you say?"

Rick was stunned the first thing out of his mouth was "how did you say all that in one berth?" then "sure why not." Su smirked as only a cat can then rubbed against her leg and disappeared. In Rick's head it was like traffic jam so much information all at once he failed to see Rin walk over and rub against her shoulder and disappear adding more information causing her to pass out again.

Rick woke again still a cat girl and still naked. Looking up from the ground saw what he now knew were witches plow through a large Neroi. As she climbed to her feet and started toward them she watched them form up in a cluster. She started to wave both her arms to get there attention but the witches formed a "V" and flew off.

Lowering her arms she sighed "a ride would have been nice you know."


End file.
